Starr's Adoptables
by Willowfrost of LakeClan
Summary: Come one, come all, and adopt any story you wish! There will be approximately 3 stories per chapter, and you can adopt more than one story. Multiple people can adopt a story. Just don't copy each other and remember to give credit!


**Rules of Adoption:  
1.) Those who adopt must give credit to me for the story idea either in the summary or in a dislcaimer. Simply write: Idea adopted from MyLittleStarr**

**2.) You can adopt more than one story.**

**3.) A story can be adopted by more than one person.**

**4.) Do not be rude to the author or other adopters.**

**STORY 1**

**Title: **Flowers in the Sand

**Summary: **Born with the WindClan deputy as a mother and a ThunderClan warrior as a father, Dustkit, Sagekit, and Flowerkit are not expected to amount to much due to their half-Clan heritage. But when mysterious deaths begin to stalk the Clans, Flowerpaw finds herself being drawn away from the wide open moors to the beautiful sky-tall trees of ThunderClan territory. Visions of a flower being swallowed by the sand haunt her dreams, as does a mysterious prophecy she can't make heads or tails of. And it's hard to call her new Clan her home and family when the only cats who trust her are her father and mentor, but Flowerpaw remains determined to become ThunderClan's best medicine cat yet.

**Setting: **Old Territories - early on in the Clan histories, SkyClan can be there or not, it is up to you.

**Ideas: **The sand can either be a cat in ThunderClan who wants Flowerpaw gone or it could be a loner who is the first cat to introduce the illness to the Clans  
There are three illness suggestions I have, but you are free to do your own research and choosing: feline leukemia, feline distemper, or rabies  
Whether or not the medicine find a possible cure for the illness is up to you  
Flowerpaw - or whatever her full name is - can live or die. It is up to you.

**Characters: **Dustkit/paw/?, Sagekit/paw/?, Flowerkit/paw/?, the rest is up to you.

**Adopted By: **Randomperson (for a comic), and Briarfrost**  
**

* * *

**STORY 2:  
**

**Title: **Echoes in the Wind

**Summary:** War darkens the lake territories as ThunderClan and WindClan clash. Ever since she was born, Echopaw has seen everyone she cares about killed, and has seen innocent ThunderClan cats slaughtered by WindClan's tyrannical leader. Elders, queens, no cat if safe. Having lost her faith in her starry ancestors, Echopaw flees the Clans for the Twolegplace beyond WindClan's bloody moors. But that is no safer for a group of alley cats called the Keepers have taken to killing kittypets that they feel threaten their command. Taken in by a kind twoleg girl and her mother, Echopaw - now renamed Whisper - must find the courage to help free the kittypets from their fear of this vicious alley cats. But can one cat with so little warrior training do? And when all is said and done, will she remain a kittypet or return to the moors that hold her heart?

**Setting: **Lake territories

**Ideas: **Whether or not Whisper returns to the Clans to be a warrior or remains a kittypet

Upon her return if she does go back, perhaps her warrior name could be Echowhisper in honor of the other life she lives

Yellowstar can either have died naturally, been killed (which would end the war), or he can still be in power when she returns

The Clans can either be at peace when she returns or still at war - which can either continue the story or perhaps be the ending. She can either help stop the war, or die trying

Whether she has a mate and kits in either life can be up to you

Maybe there can be a second group of alley cats who oppose the Keepers, Whisper can join this group and help them with enlisting the help of other kittypets to take back their home

If/when she returns to the Clans, if the war is still going on, perhaps she can ask the second group of alley cats, who she will no doubt have friends in, to help with ending the war between WindClan and ThunderClan

**Characters: **Echopaw/Whisper/?/, Fury (leader of the Keepers), Yellowstar (WindClan's tyrannical leader when Echopaw flees). The rest are up to you.

**Adopted By: **Ruby**  
**

* * *

**STORY 3**

**Title: **Ripples in the Sea

**Summary: **Ripple was a loner his whole life until one day his mysterious dreams lead him to the three great Clans: SunClan, TreeClan, and SeaClan. Ripple is drawn to SeaClan, the Clan of cats who live near the edge of the ocean. When Otterstar allows him to join, Ripple - now Ripplepaw - works hard to make the journey from apprentice to warrior. But StarClan warns of a cat with dark intentions who leads a band of rogues so large and powerful that the three Clans could be wiped out if they are not stopped. No one knows much of this strange cat except for his name - Zorro. A name that strikes fear into Ripplepaw's pelt. He's heard of this bloodthirsty cat, and he knows the Clans will not stand a chance if they are not prepared. StarClan, however, believe differently.

**Setting: **A completely new territory you can design

**Ideas: **Zorro can either be defeated or he can destroy one of the Clans. However, if one Clan is destroyed, it would upset the balance and a new Clan would have to be formed. Who would lead this Clan is up to you.

Ripplepaw can either go on to become a future leader of SeaClan or a normal warrior.

**Characters: **Ripple/Ripplepaw/Ripplestorm (his warrior name can be changed if you wish), Otterstar, Zorro. You create the rest.

**Adopted By: **Hazelfeather14**  
**


End file.
